Harry Potter and the Sixth Year
by Lily and James Potter
Summary: Harry and company are back! Full Summary inside. If any of you think the rating should go up please tell me at anytime...some chapters might go up but I'm not certin....please enjoy!
1. Dudley's Girlfriend and Her Cousin

Harry Potter, Year Six

Summery: Harry Potter and friends are back for year six. The plot thickens and there's a new defense professor who seems to have an unnatural obsession on Ginny. Harry/Ginny; Ron/Hermione; Neville/Luna

Disclaimer: Of course I own this who do you think does? JK Rowling? You wish. Or more like I do. Anyway I don't own it and Peter is a bloody, stinky, moron, idiot, pile of—Er, well you know what. I thought I'd just point that out.

AN: And yes I know that I have two other stories, but since I got my computer back I can type more and that means more updates!!!

Chapter One: Dudley's Girlfriend and Her Cousin

A young man sat all alone next to a deep blue lake. The water seemed to hypnotize the boy. He had jet-black hair that was completely messed: it looked at if a brush never touched a strand of that hair. He also had startling green eyes that showed pain and sorrow for beyond his young age, but still held a tint of innocence. That young man's name was Harry James Potter, and he had in fact seen more than what full grown wizards had, let along an almost sixteen-year-old wizard. Yes wizard. Harry Potter was a wizard just finishing his fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But he wasn't even normal for a wizard, because he was the savior of the wizarding world and in fact the Muggle world as well.

Harry threw a rock into the lake. He watched the ripples disappear and then threw another in and did the same. He was just about to do a third rock when a voice called after him.

"Harry!" a deep male voice boomed. Harry slowly turned from the lake and his eyes widen with disbelief.

"Sirius?" The man named Sirius nodded and held up his arms. Harry jumped up and sprinted the hundred yards into his godfather's arms.

"Oh Sirius, I missed you so much," Harry's voice was slightly muffled caused by Harry's face being pressed into the older mans robes.

"I know, Harry, but why?" Sirius said evenly. "But why?"

Harry stood in shock; he looked up at his godfather. "B—because, you're my godfather, and I love you..."

"No, Harry!" Sirius yelled. He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and shook him violently. "Why did you kill me?" There was a mix of malice and disappointment in his eyes.

"I—I didn't mean to. I swear! Please don't—" Sirius started to back away.

"And us Harry, why us?" Harry spun around and saw Lily and James Potter. James was holding Lily around the waist. She was crying. "Yes, Harry you did kill us!"

"No please, I didn't--I wasn't—don't leave me!"

"Why would anyone want to stay with you?" Hermione sneered. Harry turned on his heel and saw the familiar redhead and the bushy-hair friends. They were looking at Harry like they would to Snape or to Malfoy…

"Yeah," Ron spoke up, an edge in his voice. "We'll just end up getting killed!"

Harry felt the ground move and started to sway. "No, please don't leave me. Your all I have!" Harry muttered weakly. He felt something touch his midriff and looked down. He saw the giant squid's tentacle grab him by the waist, trying to pull him in.

"Potter, wake up, Potter!" A stern male voice growled. "Wake up!"

Wearily opening his eyes, Harry saw his uncle leaning over him, with a slight look of distaste on his face. "Time to wake up, boy."

Harry yawned as Uncle Vernon left the room. He reached for his glasses, noting that the sun wasn't up yet. Fighting the urge to look at the clock, he got up and got dressed. He quickly put on a pair of shabby jeans that when shrunken to his size. Bill did it when he came over two days ago, with out the Dursley's knowing. He snuck in the window armed with Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Pies, cookies, sandwiches (corned beef). Apparently, the Order wasn't too happy with Harry and what he has been eating or not ate, as Bill put it. Taking one look around the room Bill snorted with disgust. He charmed all of Harry's clothes to fit him, no matter what size he was. Bill didn't want to take measurements of Harry, fearing that he would have to tell his mother how small Harry was.

He also made Harry's bed more comfortable. Much like the one he had at Hogwarts. He also stocked his closet with dreamless sleep potions, to be used sparingly. Harry was pleased with them. He had been getting about two to fours of sleep every night, with all the nightmares…

Against his will Harry looked at the clock, to which he gave a very loud groan at. Five-thirty in the morning. Shuffling his feet down the stairs Harry grabbed a piece of toast. Grateful that his appetite had come back after two weeks of not eating or sleeping, Harry needed all the energy he could get today.

Today they were going to the zoo, yes Harry was included too. But not only the Dursley's were going; they were going to meet Dudley's girlfriend and her family. Harry found it ironic that Dudley could get a girlfriend yet Harry couldn't get one that didn't cry over her dead boyfriend. Not that it matter much, Harry thought, with the Prophecy, why would anyone one want to get close to me. They either end up dead or close to it.

"Boy," Uncle Vernon growled. "There's some things I want you to know. First off no funny business with you or any of your friends, understand?" Harry nodded. "Second, you have to entertain Hilary's cousin." Great, Harry thought, that's what I need, someone to baby-sit. "Her cousin's around Dudley's age and she goes to private school, somewhere in the States. Mr. Buster said she's kinda funny, _weird_ you could say."

Perfect, Harry thought, I get to baby-sit some weird girl the whole time. He was so not in the mood for company. Maybe he could sneak off…

Uncle Vernon lectured Harry on how to behave for a full 2036 seconds (Harry counted). And when seven o'clock rolled around they were ready to go. They were going to meet the Busters at the London Zoo at eight, then spend four hours taking pictures of the couples first date, lunch, more pictures and finally tea at the Busters, which will conclude the date with more pictures of the couples first date. Aunt Petunia was going on and on about her Dudders growing up and getting married soon. Harry wanted to puke.

The car ride seemed to go on forever. The motion of the car going so slow, but in a nice and easy rhythm, making Harry start to doze…HONK! Harry jerked his eye lids open, looking around for the noise. ; Uncle Vernon honked his horn at someone who apparently took the parking spot he wanted. Yawning a loud yawn, (AN: does that make any sense?) Harry saw they were at the zoo. "Finally," he muttered which cause Aunt Petunia to look sharply at him.

"Try to do something about your hair, boy." Closing his eyes he ignored his aunts' complaint and waited until Uncle Vernon pulled him out of the car. While Uncle Vernon was looking for a parking spot Harry's thoughts wondered to the Order. Were they following him? Did they know he was at the zoo? What about Voldemort? Did he know? At the thought of meeting Death Eaters at the zoo in front of a bunch of muggles was horrifying. After all, what if more people died all because of Harry, because of that stupid Prophecy. Determind to keep his eyes out for trouble, Harry stepped out of the car before Uncle Vernon dragged him out.

"Vernon! Petunia!" The entire Dursley family turned around plus Harry. Harry's first impression of Mr. and Mrs. Buster were of the muggle dolls of Barbie and Ken. She had wavy blonde hair, blues eyes; she was tall and well built. He had the same coloring and looked very athletic. In fact they were complete opposites of Mr. and Mrs. Dursley.

The Busters were waving at them to come over towards them some two hundred feet away from the front entrance. When Aunt Petunia reached Mrs. Buster the hugged and gave each other kisses on the cheek. Mr. Buster gave Uncle Vernon a healthy handshake and to Dudley. He looked over at Harry and stuck out his hand.

"Kenny Buster, and you are?" Harry had to force the laughter in his throat to disappear. His name was really Ken.

"Harry Potter, sir. Very nice to meet you." The two of them shook hands. Mrs. Buster however did not hold out her hand.

"He reminds me of my niece, before I made her get a makeover. Harry all crazy and such. Teenagers these days have no respect for themselves." Aunt Petunia shot Harry a glance.

"Nonsense, Betty, he looks fine. It's the style now a days for kids to wear their hair messy."

Aunt Petunia quickly changed the subject. "Where are the girls, Betty?"

"Oh, they should be here any minute. They had to go back to the car for a moment. My niece wanted to get the camera so she could show the pictures to her friends at school. She acts like they've never seen a monkey before or something."

Just then Harry heard two girls laughing and he looked around Dudley's body (which Harry found was a difficult task to do.) and saw the girls. The first one was about Harry's height, she was blonde like her mother and father and she too look athletic. Harry wondered why she was with Dudley when the most activity he did was kicking a ball. The second girl had brown hair that went a little passed her shoulder, it was sort of wavy but mostly fizzy; she had brown eyes and she was shorter than Harry. In fact she looked oddly familiar.

"Finally, you two come over here." The girls ran to Mrs. Buster, when the got they both Hilary's cousin and Harry were shocked. Because not only did they recognize each other, they were best friends.

The girl was Hermione.

AN: So tell me what did you think for the first chapter? Good? Bad? Oh and tell me if the cliffy was too horrible of me. –Grins evilly- Well hope you enjoyed it oh and if you want an email to let you know when I update just tell me in the review or email me at or either one…..

Now read and review…. Its that button right…

Here!


	2. The Phoenix Flies Alone

Chapter Two: The Phoenix Flies Alone.

Harry stood in shock at Hermione, her face was however, impassive. True, her hair seemed to look better, it was straight, sort of. And she did look older, more mature and grown up.

Harry had so many questions he wanted to ask her: has she heard about the Order lately? What about Ron? Anybody? What about Voldemort? How were her injuries doing? So many he could not sort them all, the feeling he has been having the whole summer. Harry shook himself out of his state, and looked back at the Dursleys and the Busters.

"Harry Potter, meet Hermione Granger. Hermione, Harry. Now while the rest of you catch up on each other; Vernon and I will go buy the tickets. Come on Vernon." Mr. Buster and Uncle Vernon walked to the booth where a bored teenager was waiting, looking half a sleep.

While Aunt Petunia and Mrs. Buster gushed over Dudley and Hilary, Hermione and Harry slowly moved away so no one could hear them.

"Oh, Harry. I've been absolutely worried about you!" She grabbed his hand and gave it a slight squeeze, seeing as she could not have given him a hug with out everyone giving them funny looks. "Tell me how have you really been, Harry? And Don't lie to me either." She gave him a stern glare that Mrs. Weasley would have been proud of.

Harry opened his mouth and quickly closed it. She asked him not to lie, but he really did not want to tell her about his dreams. About killing off the ones he cares for…about the Prophecy.

"Truly?" She nodded her head. "I've been better. Having loads of dreams lately. Not about Voldemort, per se, just things…"

"The Department of Mysteries?"

He said nothing. That way he wasn't lying or telling the truth. The dreams did have something to do about the Department of mysteries, so really he was not responsible for whatever conclusions she came to.

"Okay, everyone! Let's go!" The zoo hadn't changed much since he was here last. They had added a penguin showcase along with a new food court. The first place they went to was the zebras. "I just love them to death!" Mrs. Buster said.

Hilary turned around to Hermione and made vomit gestuers at her, making Hermione and Harry giggle slightly. Looking over at Harry, Hermione smiled. "That's the first time I've heard you laugh for a while, Harry." She then looked back to the zebras. Harry noticed that she had slight bags under her eyes, from lack of sleep.

"Sorry," he said. Hermione looked bewildered.

"You're sorry? she asked. "For what?"

Harry sighed and broke eye contact with her. "For making you worry. Making you lose sleep. I don't want you all to suffer too."

Hermione made an impatient noise that she worked hard at covering up with a cough. "Harry, no matter what, I would have worried, if not about you then the rest of my friends, the Order, Voldemort. You can't help this Harry, it would have happened, with or without you."

Lowering his head, Harry made no comment. To his left he saw out of the corner of his eye, a lady with soft brown hair that was curly and a man with black hair and freckles. They both looked familiar but the lady only smiled politely to him and turned back to her date.

Dudley wanted to see the monkeys next, so the rest of the group followed behind Dudley and Hilary. Quickly looking over his shoulder he saw the couple walk in their direction. Elbowing Hermione in the side softly he whispered: "The two people behind us. They're following."

She glanced around and quickly looked at Harry. "That's only Tonks and Charlie. They told me that they would follow us since were both in the open. I saw them next to the car when Hilary and I went to go get my camera. Tonks said that 'The Phoenix flies alone', which I think means that no Death Eaters followed us, hopefully."

Harry saw Hermione put her hand against her front pocket. He knew that her wand was there. Gently tapping his pocket he made sure his was still there and looked at the ape.

When Hermione and Harry were looking against the tank to see the seals, Mr. Buster stood next to them. He didn't say anything; he just stood there, looking at the seals. Mr. Buster also walked with Hermione and Harry to the reptile area, Hilary was afraid of snakes so Mrs. Buster and the Dursleys went to go grab a spot for lunch and would meet in ten minutes.

Looking at the cobra that Harry had released five years ago Harry smiled. Forgetting Mr. Buster was there he spoke. "Remember when I told you I accidentally let a snake loose on my cousin, Hermione? Well that was it."

Mr. Buster chuckled. "Hermione told me that story, had to admit, I did laugh quite a bit."

Harry gave Hermione a questioning look and waited for her to answer. Glancing around she spoke. "He knows, Harry. He knows everything, I told him more than I told my parents. He was the one that convinced me and my parents to go to Hogwarts. Uncle Ken, this is one of my best friends, Harry Potter." Hermione lowered her voice when she said Harry's name.

"Yes, I've heard so much about you and your friend Ron. Very impressed with all you guys do, of course you put yourselves there first." He grinned.

Harry grinned at his remark. The couple that was really Tonks and Charlie came and stood next to them. "Hello, Harry, Hermione." Charlie said, barely moving his lips. "Ron and Ginny say hi and Mum sends her love." Looking around the cave, Harry saw no one was there so he risked it.

"How are Ron and Ginny?"

Tonks flashed her eyes at him and nodded ever so slightly. "Lovely snakes these are, don't you agree, dear?"

"Oh yes, very much so." And then they both left, but Harry and Hermione knew they weren't too far away. The threesome started to go back to the food court to meet the rest of the group, who were already starting lunch. Sitting down next to Dudley and Hermione, Harry ordered fish and chips to eat with a glass of coke. Actually feeling hungry for the first time in a week, Harry ate the whole thing and waited until everyone else wanted ice cream. If he was lucky he would get more than a lemon pop.

Mrs. Buster and Aunt Petunia were getting along famously; they each had to buy a new camera because the first one ran out of film. Dudley and Hilary seemed to like each other; Hilary laughed at all of Dudley's jokes and smiled at him every other bite. Everyone one was starting to get up from the table when a loud scream erupted. Turning around Harry saw two Muggle ladies up in the air, then were thrown back against the wall. Panic started and people were screaming. Harry and Hermione whipped out their wands and started to the two people in black cloaks.


End file.
